Static inverters are devices in which electrical energy in the dc form is converted to the ac form through static means. Typically in such inverters a dc source produces a current through a semiconductor device such as a power transistor connected in series with the primary winding of a power transformer and generates an ac output in the transformer secondary winding as the semiconductor device is switched. The inverters include control windings which are coupled to a control electrode of the semiconductor device to effect switching. The transformer core may be provided with apertures dividing the core into localized branches. One branch is designed to saturate first, and upon saturation to reduce the regenerative and increase the degenerative feedback applied to the transistor through the control windings in order to effect switching with maximum efficiency. Such arrangements known as transfluxers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,914,680 and 4,002,999 to Hesler et al, assigned like the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,716--Harris et al, Transformer for Use in a Static Inverter, assigned like the present invention and whose dislosure is incorporated herein by reference, a static inverter utilizing a U-U or core-type transformer is disclosed. The transformer configuration described in that patent, sometimes referred to as a bifluxer, is very efficient and provides a good waveform in the base drive which it supplies to the power transistor.